


The Side Of Paradise

by celestear11



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: CF Route, F/M, POV Linhardt von Hevring, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Canon, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestear11/pseuds/celestear11
Summary: Based on the song: The Side Of Paradise by Coyote Theory"So if you're lonely, no need to show me, If you're lonely come be lonely with me"
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Side Of Paradise

**_Ask me why my heart's inside my throat_ **

**_I've never been in love, I've been alone_ **

**_Feel like I've been living life asleep_ **

**_Love so strong it makes me feel so weak_ **

Linhardt isn’t the most affectionate person if you will. It’s not as if he wasn’t exposed to such treatment growing up. In fact, it’s quite the opposite. His parents were very expressive in showing their appreciation to each other. It never bothered Linhardt, he just thought it wasn’t something that needed his attention. Linhardt is blunt, and straight to the point. He’s a realist, having to constantly make sure Caspar didn’t get himself killed while also spending every day reading, collecting notes about crests. 

Crests. They have always been fascinating to Linhardt. Capturing his attention the moment he saw his own father doing research. Linhardt first started with the crest easily accessible. His own. The crest of Cethleann. A symbol of kindness and mastery of light. Ironically, Linhardt sees himself as the opposite. Being nice to those who aren’t worthy seems like too much work. And he thinks of himself as a mediocre healer, especially for someone who hates blood. 

Living out a proper childhood? He was too busy. He found his passion early on in life. Quickly learning he didn’t need anyone else. And he was fine with it. He liked being alone. 

**_(Are you lonely?) Our fingers dancing when they meet._ **

It was the Imperial year 1180. The year Linhardt was enrolled in the Officers Academy. At first, it seemed like a bother to him. Having to be around people more often than what he was used to? Not his favourite. But, the pros outweigh the cons. There was a whole library in this monastery, probably full of material Linhardt has never laid his hands on before. Not to mention, being able to research his classmates and their crests in certain scenarios? It was like a dream come true. Sure, the actual reason for going like training seemed important and all, but not really Linhardt’s concern. 

Upon arrival, the first thing Linhardt did was dump all his books out. Most of his strength comes from hollering all those heavy books around. Asking for help was too much work. He would rather do things on his own than be in debt to someone else. It might seem selfish but that’s simply how he works. 

Finally getting everything in his room. He let out a sigh, plopping himself on the bed. 10 moons. Linhardt will spend 10 moons at this academy, growing his skills, his knowledge, and maybe, even his relationship with others. 

**_You seem so lonely (Are you lonely?)_ **

**_I'll be the only dream you seek_ **

Byleth, a recruited mercenary. Linhardt will admit, he was slightly disappointed. He wanted Hanneman as a professor. He had to set a reputation. In order to get the freest time to study, Linhardt’s first impression will be rude, uninterested, and sleepy. While being sleepy isn’t entirely a lie. It is true, if it was up to him, he would be spending his days sleeping. But sleeping means taking up time, and he finds time precious. He can’t just let it go to waste. 

While pretending to be asleep on the floor, he watched as one of his housemates run out of the classroom. It seemed as if she’s not one to like people either. Although, she deals with it much more chaotically. It grabbed his attention. 

  
Maybe she has a crest. 

**_So if you're lonely, no need to show me, If you're lonely come be lonely with me_ **

Bernadetta von Varley. The eldest daughter of Count Varley’s. Heir to House Varley, responsible for religious aspects within the Empire. And best of all, bearer of the Crest of Indech. She definitely was an interesting character. Always the first in class, and yet the first one out. Clearly very skilled in a bow, a factor of her crest. The only problem was, it was difficult to speak with her. 

She was fast. Spent most of her time within her dorm walls. It was difficult to find her outside of her room without the presence of the professor. But Linhardt did notice a few things. Dining hall, greenhouse, library. All these places seemed to be Bernadetta’s favourite spots to be. 

She was the only one who Linhardt hasn’t bothered yet. She was something else, so he spent his days in these areas for the small chance of being able to catch her and talk. He has had lunch with her before. But he saw how anxious she looked. Sitting on the edge of her chair practically waiting for the moment she can escape. So, Linhardt doesn’t mention anything. He can wait until she’s comfortable. 

**_Lonely (Are you lonely?)_ **

**_Passion is crashing as we speak_ **

She paints. Linhardt learned this.

He wanted a change of scenery. Reading in his room just wasn’t doing it for him. So he went out and searched for a quiet place to read. It just so happened, he found Bernadetta in the same place. She began screaming and freaking out, stating how if she’s in his way, she can leave. A sense of guilt built up in Linhardt. Simply saying she is not a bother and can stay. 

You would think Linhardt would use this opportunity to ask her a few questions. But he came to read. And besides, she looked peaceful. The two continued keeping themselves entertained. No words were exchanged for a bit. 

Unfortunately, Linhardt has no filter. Showing Bernadetta a sense of admiration. Something she definitely didn’t want. 

**_You seem so lonely (Are you lonely?)_ **

**_You're the ground my feet won't reach_ **

Once again, the two were together. It seemed to become a common thing for the two. If he was being honest, Linhardt completely forgot his objective. It seemed to spend time with Bernadetta, even with the silence, which was much more fascinating than her crest. She was fascinating. And Linhardt found himself wanting to learn more. 

His approach to this was being honest. Usually, he keeps his mouth shut. But he wants to help and show Bernadetta he is willing to be blunt with her. Most people see her as weak, but he sees something else. 

What he did not see happening, was her panicking the moment he spoke up about how using crimson, her original approach would have made the painting better. Linhardt saw it as a compliment. He made an error, something that would have been avoided if Bernadetta stayed true to her artistic view. 

The fact she saw it as an insult, going on and on about how she must break her brushes, burn the art and never paint again. Linhardt was shocked, to say the least, perhaps, being honest isn’t the best approach. He felt saddened watching her run away. 

**_So if you're lonely, Darling you're glowing If you're lonely come be lonely with me_ **

The year is now 1185. The war had been going on for five years now. The whole process seemed so bizarre to Linhardt. He’s not a fighter. His fear of blood proves as a weakness on the battlefield. With the professor back after their disappearance during the attack on Garreg Mach, he has been feeling better. With Byleth’s help, he knows they will help lead Edelgard and the other Black Eagles to victory. 

Life seemed so sacred now. Linhardt didn’t know if he would live to see another moon. The idea of it terrified him so. Would he really fall on the battlefield? All his research for years just, gone to waste? He couldn’t let that happen. He had something to live for. Something to keep growing stronger for. Or, more like, someone. 

Looking back on his Academy self, Linhardt realized something. In class, during training and on missions, in the dining hall, before he slept and while doing research. His mind was thinking of Bernadetta. 

How could he have been so stupid? Granted, Linhardt never would have wanted to imagine himself in a relationship. From his perspective, it seemed only crests were important. But lately, he’s been finding himself wanting to do better. Wanting something more. 

Wanting her love. 

**_Underneath the pale moonlight_ **

**_Dreaming of a circus life_ **

**_Carousels and Ferris heights_ **

**_I'll be yours if you'll be mine_ **

There was no way he was just going to say it. They’re in the middle of a war dammit. No one is sure of their fate. Linhardt decided to enjoy every moment he got instead. And luckily, he got many moments. Going out into the field. He was thrilled to find Bernadetta there painting. It reminded him how rude he was in the past, and happy to see she didn’t let his words go to her head. 

It was beautiful. 

Linhardt was amazed at how much she had improved. The art was captivating in every way. It brought warmth to his heart. Making him feel a certain way. It felt like home. And watching Bernadetta accepting the compliment instead of running away, it was a cherishable moment. And Linhardt let his guard down. 

**_(Are you lonely?) Our fingers dancing when they meet._ **

**_You seem so lonely (Are you lonely?)_ **

**_I'll be the only dream you seek_**

Cute.

Linhardt called Bernadetta cute. 

At that moment he wanted to tell her she was cute. Adorable. Pretty. Stunning. Absolutely beautiful. But, that would be too much for her heart. Besides, with the war still not finished, it’s best he doesn’t mention that he’s in love. At least, not yet.

For now, the two can be alone. 

Alone together. 

**_So if you're lonely, no need to show me If you're lonely, come be lonely with me_ **

They won.

Rhea was killed and the war was over. 

It felt like a dream come true. 

**_Are you lonely? Passion is crashing as we speak_ **

“Bernadetta,” 

**_You seem so lonely_ **

Linhardt nervously walked up to her. Was this okay? Was all this okay? The idea of having the chance to be happy, was he worth it? 

**_You're the ground my feet won't reach_ **

“Yes, Linhardt?” 

**_So if you're lonely_ **

She was beautiful. She was unafraid. Bernadetta trusted Linhardt. That much was clear. And it made him flustered. 

Blush reached his cheek, hiding his hands behind his back. Clearing his throat while attempting to make eye contact. “You . . . mean a lot to me Bernadetta. Ever since our academy days, I’ve wanted nothing more than to be with you. You said yourself, we find comfort with each other's presence. That’s we’re alone . . . together.” 

**_Darling, you're glowing_ **

“Of course I remember, you mean a lot to me too Linhardt.” She says, blushing. The colour on her cheek brought up Linhardt’s confidence. 

  
He can do this. 

“So much in fact . . . I’m in love with you,” He stated. 

**_If you're lonely come be lonely with me._ **

“Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> WAHHHHHHH MORE BERNHARDT FOOD.
> 
> Gotta make your own food for rarepairs. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this holy.


End file.
